Leg Spasm
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Clark and Lois take a trip to the doctors after Lois' leg spasm. One-shot, Around Season 8. This is just for fun. CLOIS FOREVER.


**A/N:** Hello Everyone! I've missed you all so much! Summer classes have kept me busy, but I had a little down time today and was able to finish this One-shot. For those of you who have read #12 of the Nemesis series I wrote you will recognize part of this; this is the completed version. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Title: Leg Spasm

Rated: K+

* * *

><p>"HAHA! BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Lois cheered as raised her arms in the air.<p>

"It's not exacting 'beating' me when you kick my controller out of my hand during the last minute." Clark rolled his eyes at her.

Lois changed her face to shock. "I never did such a thing! It was a spasm! I couldn't control my leg!"

Clark let out a loud laugh. "Right! Well then we should probably bring you to the doctor and get that checked out." Moving closer to her.

"No, I hate doctors!" She scrambled backwards.

"Then admit you cheated." He carefully moved closer.

Lois glared at him. "Smallville." She said as a warning.

"Admit it or I will drag you to the doctors." He arched an eyebrow.

"No."She growled.

He shrugged and then grinned at her, running towards her.

"See I'm fine if I can run," Lois yelled over her shoulder as she raced outside.

"Oh, I don't know Lois, could be fatal!" Clark said chasing after her.

Lois ran from the porch leaping to the ground to take off down the driveway, Clark chuckled at how ridiculous she was being but decided to play along. He watched her as she rounded the corner of the barn and grinned as he ran around the other side, knowing she couldn't see him he increased his pace slightly to catch her off guard. He smiled as he rounded the corner to see her peering around the other corner watching for him.

Silently he crept towards her; he had to bite his tongue to keeping from letting out a boyish giggle of excitement. When he was in reach of her, he quickly placed his hands on her waist and whispered, "Boo!" Close to her ear.

Lois yelped in fear and turned to glare at him. "You didn't scare me!"

Clark grinned, "Oh really? Then why did you scream?"

Lois gritted her teeth. "As you can see I am fine… Why don't we just go back into the house?"

"Lois! You could be seriously injured if your leg is having violent spasms."

"I'm FINE." She growled.

He simply grinned picking her up football style and carrying her towards the truck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KENT?" Lois yelled as she squirmed in his hold.

"Bring you to the doctor?" He smiled down at her; she in return gave him a death glare.

"I'm not going!" She protested.

"Fine, you don't have to go, if you can get out of my grasp." He said seriously.

"Fine." She began to squirm every which way, she pressed both hands on his thigh trying to push through his arm backwards. She kicked her legs to try to uneasy his stance, after a few minutes she was panting in exhaustion.

"Are you done now?" Clark smiled down at her.

"I hate you."

Clark chuckled putting her inside the truck, and put on the child safety lock so she couldn't open the door from the inside. He then quickly ran to the around the other side, hopping in.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later…<em>

"Smallville there is nothing wrong with me!" Lois whispered angry at Clark as she sat next to him in the doctor's office. "This is a waste of everyone's time!"

Clark looked up at her from the magazine in his lap. "Lois a leg spasm could be serious. Unless…"

She gritted her teeth, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm going to kill you later." She whispered to him.

He sent her a sideways glance, gulping slightly.

"Lois Lane?" A nurse called from across the room.

"That's me." Lois stood and walked over to the nurse; she turned and looked back at Clark. "You be a good boy and wait here." She said sarcastically to him.

Clark smirked and gave her a little wave.

* * *

><p>"So, you're experiencing leg spasms?" The nurse looked down at the folder in her hand, as she led Lois into a small room.<p>

"No! Smallville is just being ridiculous; I'm just here to get him off my back." Lois said with a little huff as she sat down.

"Oh, you're boyfriend?" The nurse asked curiously.

Lois laughed, "Smallville? No."

"But he's so cute! Is he single?"

"No! I umm… I guess… Is there something you can give me so I can go?"

The nurse gave her a funny look at her outburst, and then shrugged. "Muscle spasms are usually caused by low amounts of calcium. If you take a supplement you should be fine." The nurse smiled. "There's really no point to see a doctor if that's all."

"Thank God. Alright thanks." Lois smiled standing.

* * *

><p>"That was quick," Clark looked up as Lois starting walking towards him.<p>

"I told you it wasn't serious." Lois rolled her eyes as she walked out of the office.

"So what did she say?"

"I need to get more calcium apparently."

"Don't you get your daily value of calcium from all that ice cream you eat?"

Lois turned on her heel to glare at him, "What are you trying to say Clark?"

Clark gulped, "Uh… Well there's calcium in ice cream right? And you do eat a lot of it…"

Lois laughed as she continued to walk to the truck. "Oh, Smallville, You are so dead when we get back to the farm."

Clark's eyes widened in fear. _You just had to try and get the upper hand; there is no winning with Lane, Idiot!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it... Let me know either way by reviewing! I hope not to be away this long again! Oh! And to all the fathers out there, Happy Father's Day weekend! (:


End file.
